L'Cie
The l'Cie (ルシ Rushi) (pronounced "luh-see") are people marked by the god-like fal'Cie to do their bidding in Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII titles Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy Agito XIII. In Cocoon, the l'Cie of Pulse (determined by the fal'Cie who transformed them, instead of their origin) are feared by the society and are hunted by PSICOM soldiers, while l'Cie of Cocoon may fall under the custody of PSICOM. If a l'Cie fails to complete his or her Focus, they will transform into a monstrous crystallized creature known as a Cie'th. The "reward" for succeeding in fulfilling a Focus is not much better: becoming a servant of the fal'Cie forever and turning into a crystal when not needed. The mark of the l'Cie is visible somewhere on the person's body. The appearance of the mark depends on the fal'Cie that chose the l'Cie, and each fal'Cie has a different mark that they use. The mark of Anima's l'Cie is an overlapping sequence of black arrows. Over time, the arrows multiply and a closed eye is revealed. When the eye opens fully, the l'Cie's time has run out, and they will turn into a Cie'th. The Eidolons are said to be their salvation, for they are created by the crystal that sprouts from the mark of the l'Cie. The shape of these crystals and Eidolons varies for each person according to "what is in their hearts." l'Cie do not have the ability to summon their Eidolons right away, however; a personal "evolution" must occur first, where the l'Cie must fight off their emotional uncertainties and win the Eidolon's allegiance, or face death. Final Fantasy XIII chooses the l'Cie.]] Nine of the characters in Final Fantasy XIII are l'Cie (or become l'Cie during the progress of the game): * Pulsian l'Cie: ** Serah Farron, whose crystal is in the shape of a tear and her mark is located on her upper left arm. ** Lightning, whose mark is located on her chest. Her crystal is the shape of a rose because of her high class, and it transforms into the Eidolon Odin. ** Snow Villiers, whose mark is on his left forearm. His crystal has taken the shape of a heart because of his life energy, and the Eidolon it contains is Shiva. ** Sazh Katzroy, who also has the mark on his chest, half-visible under his shirt. His feather-shaped crystal holds his Eidolon, Brynhildr. ** Hope Estheim, whose mark is on his left wrist. His star-shaped crystal transforms into the Eidolon Alexander. ** Oerba Dia Vanille who has the mark on her upper left thigh. Her rock-shaped crystal keeps Her Eidolon Hecatoncheir within. ** Oerba Yun Fang, who has a mark on her right shoulder. Her fang-shaped crystal holds the Eidolon Bahamut. * Cocoonian l'Cie: ** Dajh Katzroy, who was chosen a l'Cie by Kujata. His mark is on the back of his right hand. ** Cid Raines, whose mark is on his right hand, became a Cocoon l'Cie but failed his focus. He turns into a Cie'th and is fought by the party later in the game. Final Fantasy Agito XIII In Final Fantasy Agito XIII, the army of Cid's country is composed of l'Cie. de:l'Cie Category: Final Fantasy XIII Category: Final Fantasy Agito XIII *